A Pot of Gold
by bluefirehp09
Summary: When the Cullens return from hunting they find a surprise that Edward desides to give to Bella. Oneshot.


**This is just a little something I cooked up in spirit of the holiday**

* * *

I have had more than one dream of Edward hunting. He has alwase been afraid that I would have nightmares of him hunting humans. Though that would be a nightmare, it was never an image that visited me in my dreams. In my dream, Edward was stalking his favorite meal, a huge mountain lion, while Emmett was playing with a huge grizzly in the distance. I watched Edward as he came closer and closer to the unsuspecting animal. He was using all of his vampire skills, the lion did not even notice that he was there until he pounced. It was amazing to watch Edward to pounce he was so graceful and powerful. Edward snapped the lion's neck and then drank from it.

This should have scared me. I should have bolted upright screaming. I didn't, I rather enjoyed watching Edward hunt. It was not something I would get to see until I was a vampire myself. To dangerous he said. Edward was always so concerned about hurting me even though I was confident that it was not possible for him to do.

When he was finished Edward walked over to where Emmett was still playing with his bear. Edward wore an amused smile as he spoke.

"Are you done playing yet? Or do you want to make Rosalie and Alice late for their shopping appointment?"

"No, better not make them late. The last time I did that they forced me into a ballet outfit."

"Ok, I changed my mind. Take all the time you want."

I have a warped mind. I was dreaming of Emmett in a ballet outfit. I really hope I wasn't talking out loud about it.

After Emmett was finished with his bear he and Edward took off running towards Forks. On the way they met up with the rest of the family. Alice and Rose ware talking about kidnapping me for their shopping trip, now that was terrifying.

When they neared the house they all slowed down and Esme noticed a huge rainbow in the sky. I had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful and unnatural at the same time. It was huge, so big that it covered half the sky where a normal rainbow would only be a fraction of its size. The colors were a wonder in and of its self. In a normal rainbow the colors are faded into the blue background of the sky and sometimes are barely there at all. The colors in this rainbow however were very different. They were as solid as the sky and more brilliant than I had ever seen.

"Wow that is more brilliant than any I have ever seen."

"Yah it's beautiful"

"Amazing!"

"Why didn't I see this coming?"

"I thought you had just been hiding it from me."

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, mind reader."

"Hay you know what they say about rainbows!"

"oh no!" Edward groaned.

"There's a pot of gold at the other end!"

"Why don't we go home while you make a fool of yourself Emmett?"

They all started running home again and after standing there for a moment Emmett followed them. I felt as shocked as they looked when the house came into view.

"Emmett you have two seconds to explain to me what you did to the house!"

"I didn't do it mom! I swear I didn't!"

"He's telling the truth. No one in the family did this. Well, unless Bella…"

I screamed his name in indignation but he did not respond. No one else responded to my yelling either, though I did hear some soft chuckling coming somewhere from the woods.

"Not likely, but seriously who emptied the bank accounts!"

In the middle of the clearing that normally housed the Cullen's house was a huge object that matched the huge rainbow. It was as tall and wide as the house and that is saying something. The dull black cauldron like pot would have been a wonder by it's self but you could see a pile of a shining something sitting on top of it. Little pieces of this material dotted the landscape around the pot and looked suspiciously like gold coins.

"Are those gold coins?"

"See I told you guys that there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow!"

"The house is still here!" Esme had ran around the pot to check.

"What are we going to do with this?"

"I know! We can just give it all to Bella!"

I bolted upright screaming.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Please.**


End file.
